Tomber la chemise
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. Un soir normal, une cuite normale... Une irrépressible envie de se déshabiller et, pour ça, ils n'auront aucune excuse. Et vous savez le pire ? Ils s'en ficheront. /!\ PWP, slash, Ron/Harry. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient !

 **Paring** : Ronald Weasley / Harry Potter

 **/!\ Avertissements : Relations sexuelles entre hommes, contenu réservé à un public averti. /!\**

 **Note** : Yo les gens ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien publié et ça me manquait un peu alors je suis allée faire un tour dans mon disque dur et j'ai trouvé ce petit OS, légèrement PWP, et je me suis dit qu'il était sans doute temps de vous le montrer... Alors bon, ce n'est probablement pas le lemon du siècle, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Tomber la Chemise -**

Ron était ivre, mais Ron était heureux. Ivre... non. Soûl. Bourré. Ron avait bu ce soir plus que de raison et à cette minute la clé de son appartement dérapait sur la serrure de sa porte alors qu'il pouffait comme une écolière.

-Me fais pas rire !

Ça avait voulu être un reproche, ça avait échoué. Derrière lui Harry essayait de rire en silence mais le silence manquait à l'équation. Il était tard pourtant et il savait très bien que Ron avait déjà eu des problèmes avec cette _vieille sorcière_ qui habitait à deux portes de là. Oui mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et le son de sa voix résonnait dans la rue désertée.

-Ouais, désolé, désolé, rit-il sans en penser un mot.

Il avait bu, lui aussi. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour particulier, une fin de semaine tout au plus. Un vendredi sans rien d'exceptionnel auquel ils ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de s'ajouter une excuse pour faire la tournée des bars londoniens. La porte finit par céder aux assauts répétés et le battant s'ouvrit en un grincement long et continu qui les fit rire de plus belle.

-Shhh ! Tenta Ron, mais rien n'y fit.

La porte se referma en claquant sans qu'ils n'en pensent rien et ils allèrent s'avachir dans le salon. La faible lumière de la rue éclairait l'intérieur avec peine et Ron sortit sa baguette, au rythme d'un homme enivré.

-Lumino... lumi... arrête de rire !

Mais, une fois de plus, il riait lui aussi. Le _lumos totalis_ mit une éternité à franchir ses lèvres et lorsque ce fut fait ils étaient épuisés et à bout de souffle tant ils avaient ri. Néanmoins, il faisait maintenant jour dans tout l'appartement. Par habitude et même dans le noir, Ron s'était effondré sur son canapé alors qu'Harry s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil-pouf-dont-il-était-à-moitié-impossible-de-se-relever, trois quart dos à la télé, trois quart face au canapé, à distance idéale pour mettre ses pieds sur la table basse. Pourtant la force lui manquait et ses pieds ne trouvèrent jamais le courage de se hisser jusque là.

Le chahut qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte d'entrée avait réchauffé Ron au point qu'il ne supportait plus sa veste, alors il s'en débarrassa. Harry devait avoir du mal à la supporter lui aussi et il jeta négligemment la sienne devant le meuble-télé. Pour sa défense, il avait visé le meuble lui-même. Pas la télé, juste le meuble. Il y avait un coin sur ce meuble-là en particulier où Ron bazardait tout ce qui n'avait pas de place, ainsi que tout ce qu'il _rangerait plus tard_. Il avait visé ça. Ce coin-là. Sur ce meuble-là. Ron enleva ses chaussures à l'arrache, du bout des orteils. Harry aussi.

Ron leva un sourcil, vaguement. Il avait les yeux sur les chaussures de son ami, il les releva vers lui. Il le regardait sans expression particulière et Ron, juste pour voir, extirpa ses chaussettes avec ses pieds. Il ne sut pas si ça l'amusa plus que l'étonna, ou vice-versa, mais Harry fit la même chose.

Le silence entre eux n'était ni gêné ni embarrassé. Ron eut comme un rictus et, allongeant le bras vers sa télécommande, alluma la télé. C'était une chaîne multi-sportive qui retransmettait compétitions et championnats de toutes nationalités et de toutes disciplines, toute la journée. Ron avait toujours trouvé dommage qu'ils ne disent jamais rien sur le Quidditch, mais après tout c'était un programme moldu. Tous les programmes étaient moldus. La télé elle-même était moldue. C'était Harry qui lui en avait suggéré l'achat. Harry, lui, avait légèrement tourné son siège et ils restèrent ainsi à regarder de l'escrime bien cinq minutes sans broncher.

Mais la curiosité de Ron était piquée et il retira sa chemise. Il passa presque une minute avant qu'Harry n'enlève la sienne. Il était maintenant face à la table basse, il devait tourner la tête à droite pour la télé, à gauche pour Ron. Le suédois gagna le match d'escrime et il n'y eut aucun coup d'œil à droite de la part d'Harry.

Il mit un moment avant de comprendre que ce petit quelque chose dans le regard de Ron qui venait de changer, c'était du sarcasme. Parce que Ron avait un tee-shirt sous sa chemise mais que, Harry, non. Mais Ron était fair-play et son tee-shirt alla à son tour joncher la moquette.

Fair-play... Il ne savait même pas à quoi il jouait. En tout cas, ça l'excitait. Ils étaient là, torses et pieds nus, avachis dans son salon, et il se dit un instant qu'ils devaient avoir l'air idiots. Mais ça passa.

Afin de poursuivre l'expérience et par simple esprit scientifique, Ron déboucla sa ceinture. A la télé, c'était de la boxe thaïlandaise. Harry mit plusieurs bonnes minutes à défaire sa ceinture à lui. Mais c'était parce que la sienne était un poil plus compliquée, et qu'en plus il avait recommencé à rire. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient shootés à quelque chose. Mais non, alcool seulement. Un peu trop, peut-être. Mais enfin, pas assez pour être malades, et c'était déjà ça. Quand la ceinture céda ils ricanaient tous les deux comme des gamins sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Puis Harry sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, une information qu'il trouva capital de devoir partager avec son ami s'ils avaient l'intention d'enlever la suite. Il eut alors soudain l'air relativement sérieux – relativement car imbibé – et déclara sans détour :

-J'ai pas de calbute.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, l'air profondément touchés, et puis ça les fit rire. A ce stade-là, ça relevait du fou rire. Harry aurait pu dire « salamandre » qu'ils se seraient fendus la gueule pareil. Seulement Harry n'avait pas de caleçon, et c'était tout aussi amusant.

Ça aurait dû être embarrassant, parce qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'ils étaient des garçons. Mais il y avait une certaine frontière entre le fun et le sexuel. C'était inscrit quelque part dans la Charte Des Amis Mâles Et Hétérosexuels, en gros, en gras, et peut-être même en italique. Harry se leva avec difficulté du fauteuil-pouf-dont-il-était-à-moitié-impossible-de-se-relever et, bientôt, il fut assez debout pour tanguer jusqu'au canapé. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son ami et, un moment, tous les deux regardèrent le rugby à la télé.

C'était sympa le rugby. Très britannique, comme sport. Des gentlemen en short qui se roulaient dans la boue à chaque plaquage, à chaque mêlée effondrée. S'il y avait bien une chose qui aurait pu se faire questionner Ron sur sa sexualité, c'aurait été le rugby.

-Tu bandes ? Demanda-t-il doucement, un peu ailleurs.

Harry ne répondit pas. Quand Ron se retourna pour voir pourquoi, son ami le regardait. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans ses yeux. Un mélange de surprise, de sérieux et de... quelque chose... Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et ils se regardèrent encore ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité. Puis Harry souffla :

-Depuis ta chemise.

Et il ne leur fallut qu'une minute, à peine, pour que leur fou rire ne leur revienne. Ils se reprirent avec difficulté, le souffle pris au piège dans ce qui semblait être une spirale sans fin de ricanements. Quand ils récupérèrent, ils avaient encore des larmes de rire au bord des yeux et l'esprit envoûté autant d'alcool que d'une certaine sérénité. Alors, sur fond de slalome en ski, ils s'embrassèrent.

Ce fut inattendu, et maladroit. Les yeux encore à demi-ouverts, le souffle incertain. Mais Harry était excité, alors il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et le baiser devint profond. Il ferma les yeux, il passa la langue. _Merlin_. Il dévora sa bouche avec la sienne et Ron répondit avec tant de fièvre qu'Harry n'y tint plus. Il enjamba d'un geste les cuisses de son ami et s'y assit au plus proche de lui qu'il le put.

Rien que ça les fit gémir.

Parce que Ron aussi était excité, et parce que le contact brutal de leurs Jeans dé-ceinturés fut plus surprenamment bon qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Le rouquin agrippa ses mains sur les hanches découvertes de son ami. Jamais il n'avait embrassé quelqu'un avec autant... _d'appétit_. Leurs langues roulèrent, l'une avec l'autre, l'une contre l'autre... bon Dieu ce que c'était bon. Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux roux et laissa ses lèvres descendre sur la mâchoire de son ami. Puis dans son cou. Le creux de son épaule. La peau était tendre sous ses lèvres, il la suça avec avidité.

La Charte Des Amis Mâles Et Hétérosexuels ne couvrait certainement pas ça. Ni ça, ni les mains que Ron glissa vers le bouton du Jeans de Harry, alors qu'il gémissait sous l'assaut des lèvres dans son cou. Le bouton sauta, la braguette tomba. L'érection de Harry fut libérée de son pantalon par une main douce et aérienne et Harry, fermant les yeux, laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Ron. Haletant. Aucune charte ne pourrait jamais plus les sortir de là.

Ron se redressa dans le canapé, un peu. Harry leva la tête et son ami reprit ses lèvres. Ce fut plus doux et les bras d'Harry allèrent s'enrouler autour de son cou. Ron faisait glisser les côtés du pantalon sous ses doigts, qu'il tombe. Mais Harry était assis sur ses cuisses et il aurait été impossible de faire ça sans se lever. Ce n'était pas comme si Ron n'avait pas refermé les yeux, le cœur emballé par un baiser aussi tendre que délicat. Il sentit les lèvres de Harry échapper un sourire, quelque chose qui aurait pu être un rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, les yeux s'ouvrant doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry l'embrassa encore, puis il prit ses mains et le regarda avec dans les yeux un mélange étrange de moquerie, de tendresse et de compassion. _Viens_ , dit-il en les faisant se lever. Ron suivit sans broncher, les mains contre ses hanches, le visage si proche du sien. Le Jeans de Harry glissa sur ses chevilles et il eut un petit sourire.

-Voilà. A toi maintenant...

Il y avait de la sensualité dans sa voix et Ron en frémit. Les mains de Harry descendirent par son torse, sur son ventre, son bas ventre... il effleura de ses doigts la bosse de son entrejambe. Ron soupira, ses yeux se fermèrent à demi. Bouton, braguette... Ron, lui, avait un boxer. L'un et l'autre ne purent réprimer un rictus. Son pantalon tomba et Harry glissa la main dans son sous-vêtement. Proches comme ils l'étaient, le Sauveur put sentir contre ses lèvres le long soupir de Ronald. Il prit son érection entre ses doigts et, doucement, reprit sa bouche avec la sienne.

Les mains de Ron allèrent s'agripper aux cheveux bruns et une vague chaude implosa en son bas ventre sous la sensation d'Harry le touchant à cet endroit. Le baiser se fit bouillant, comme s'ils y mettaient autant de fougue qu'ils n'osaient en espérer plus bas.

Pourtant ils bandaient tous les deux et ça ne tenait plus qu'à eux qu'il y ait fougue ou non à cet endroit. Ce moment, cette particulière seconde, la sincérité de leurs gestes et la fragilité de leurs corps, c'étaient eux. Leur histoire, leur passé, leur avenir, et cet instant précis du temps et de l'espace où ils s'abandonnèrent totalement l'un à l'autre, en un baiser.

Harry avança pour le faire reculer et, quand Ron fut déséquilibré par ses jambes contre le canapé et qu'il s'y laissa retomber, Harry se mit à genoux juste devant lui. Il était aguicheur, et décidé, et Ron fut traversé d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il était enivré, mais plus seulement d'alcool. Harry coula lentement sa langue le long de sa cuisse et ses mains d'elles-mêmes se glissèrent dans les cheveux bruns alors qu'il fermait les yeux de délectation.

-Merlin, Harry... Soupira-t-il.

Harry n'avait jamais fait ça, mais Harry semblait déterminé. Alors Harry rapprocha avec sensualité sa langue de son entre-jambe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être plus près sans toucher au sexe érigé de son ami. Entraîné par ce désir qui avait tant grandi en lui, il lécha l'érection sur toute sa longueur, et Ron gémit. Encouragé, Harry apposa ses lèvres sur le gland rougi et puis, sans plus hésiter, le prit en bouche.

-Oh _putain_.

Les mains que Ron avaient dans les cheveux de son ami se crispèrent, puis se décrispèrent, et il perdit le contrôle sur elles. Il caressa alors les mèches brunes, descendit sur sa nuque, chercha une prise quelconque. Ça faisait frissonner Harry, et il accéléra doucement, les yeux fermés quelques secondes. Il les rouvrit quand Ron gémit un peu plus fort, et les leva vers le visage rougi de son ami. Il sourit autour du sexe en érection. Il ne devait pas trop mal se débrouiller... Ron haleta son nom.

- _Ha-_ Harry...

Il ne l'avait jamais prononcé comme ça, avant. Il se rappela qu'ils avaient bu, qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils étaient presque frères. Mais étrangement, ça passa. Parce que ça semblait si _naturel_ , et si _facile_ d'aller dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise que ça. Et de là où il se trouvait, entre les jambes de son meilleur ami, elle avait un goût incroyable.

Il y mit tout son cœur, et Ron jouit en un gémissement rauque.

C'était fabuleux, de l'entendre ainsi.

Harry s'essuya la bouche dans son bras et se redressa pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son ami. Les mains de Ron caressèrent doucement ses côtes et Harry, la tête au repos sur son épaule, ferma les yeux. Ça faisait une éternité que Ron n'avait pas pris un tel pied. Il glissa une main vers l'excitation toujours éveillée d'Harry. Et, tendrement, enroula ses doigts autour de son érection. L'autre soupira.

Ron fit aller et venir, lentement, sa poigne sur son sexe. Lentement, lentement, puis... de plus en plus vite. Et Harry haleta contre son cou.

-Plus... _plus vite..._

Il sentait les hanches de son ami faire de douces vagues contre lui, presque inconsciemment, comme pour donner un rythme. Ou plus encore, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. _Hypnotisé_. Ron en fut empli d'un grand et chaud quelque chose, qui aurait pu être de la fierté. Il s'appliqua alors à le faire jouir avec autant de langueur, autant d'ardeur qu'Harry en avait mis pour lui. Et quand il se déversa entre ses doigts chauds, son soupir enroué de plaisir fut la plus douce des mélodies à son oreille.

Il ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, pourtant. Et Harry ne chercha pas à se dégager de son emprise. La fatigue, soudain, s'abattait sur eux. Ça, l'alcool, tout le reste. Alors Ron les fit basculer en position allongée sur son canapé et, d'un geste, rabattit sur eux le plaid posé sur le dossier du sofa. Il passa une main dans le dos de Harry, l'autre dans ses cheveux... puis il ferma les yeux.

 **.**

Quand il se réveilla, au milieu du reste de leur nuit, le ventre malade et la tête douloureuse, et que ses yeux tombèrent sur les mèches sombres, Ron eut une seconde de suspend. Mais il sourit, malgré le mal être, et resserra sa prise autour de la hanche son ami.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira quand il sentit le corps d'Harry se rapprocher du sien dans une recherche douce de chaleur.

D'autant plus lorsqu'il distingua sa voix, vaguement enrouée, prononcer dans son sommeil :

-Rendors-toi… reste là.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme toujours, je suis très intéressée par votre avis ;) (Et pour les Guests qui aimeraient laisser un petit mot, il y a sur mon profile un lien vers mon site commun avec Ardha dans lequel se trouve une section de réponses aux reviews anonymes !)

Sinon, pour ce qui est de mon activité prochaine ! Le 14 novembre c'est l'anniversaire de "Ardha-Chip" et cette année c'est moi qui m'y colle donc il y aura une mise à jour sur "Le temps qui passe" avec un peu de _family_... Et pour la suite, probablement rien avant janvier comme je me concentre (j'essaye) sur "Trois Contre Eux" ! (Ou alors quelque chose aussi pour Noël ? J'aime bien. xD)

Voilà voilà, c'était pour donner de mes nouvelles !

A très vite :)  
Chip.


End file.
